


Encounters

by RektTheDemonKing



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, No Smut, No enabler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RektTheDemonKing/pseuds/RektTheDemonKing
Summary: RWBY, Their children, their children's friends all head to Vacuo for their second-year Vital festival. They end up meeting some.. Interesting individuals, fight some crime lords, find some history behind the stories they hear from their parents, and so much more.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Fox Alistair/Yatsuhashi Daichi, Ilia Amitola/Pyrrha Nikos/Sun Wukong, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neopolitan/Ciel Soleil, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Penny Polendina/Winter Schnee, Qrow Branwen/Elm Ederne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Start off with a Shmazin' time!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hester_Of_Ravenswood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/gifts).



> So, pre-warned. Each chapter I will specify this. 
> 
> Under no circumstances, is RWBY mine. RWBY, the original characters shown in the character boxes all are owned by RT. 
> 
> And under no circumstance, are the SEVEN mine as well. The seven RWBY children and their friends are original characters of Hester_Of_Ravenwood and TheLonelyDraconeques. I take the backstory and the characters from their story/series RWBY, but Pollination Style. Check it out. You will have some reading to do if you want to catch up. That is it. Have a good read!
> 
> So. This is basically the SEVEN's second year Vital Festival. Because, time skip and all that. So they all will be second years when this vital festival is going on. so no need to worry about third years or fourth years kicking your favorite charactors asses or anything.

Team PERL, consisting of four second-year students from Vacuo, Bia Pallas, Ebony Snake, Remand Shivar, and Lucipe Lateralus all walk down the halls of the semi-empty hallway. It is around 6 am and almost everyone is asleep or is hitting the town bright and early. They all have one destination in mind as they get ready for the Vital Festival.

The training rooms. It was early so they could pick one off right away and get straight on working with their team attacks and semblances. As they continue to walk closer to the training hall they see a group around 12 or so students just jabbering and arguing with each other.

Ebony narrowed his light red-colored eyes as he started to walk closer to the group. The other three followed and the voices started to become more clear.

“..told you we should have gone the other way!” One said. “Well if you know what the layout of this school is then by all means show us around! Cause I have never been here before!”

_Ah, so that’s what they are arguing about._ Ebony thought. He smiled and walked up to the group and tapped one of the females on the shoulder only to be electrocuted. He jumped a bit and held his hand and groaned. He felt two wires hit his shoulder and he groaned louder as he hell to his knees.

Sure his aura took the brunt of the hit but it still hurt.

“Ilesha stop shmazing him! He has the Vacuo uniform on!” One of the few men, the shortest of them all stated and the girl, Ilesha, giggled nervously and retracted the wires.

Ebony felt three pairs of hands lift him up and he shook his head slightly, hissing in pain. “That... was painful.”

“We saw that. Like what the fuck!?” Remand commented as he stepped forward. Ilesha tilted her head and shot the wires at him, causing him to instinctually take a step back and fall backward, writhing in pain. He can barely open his mouth and even his mouth won’t make a noise. Bia started laughing loudly as he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his stomach and sides.

The 11 others in front of them looked at them confused and slightly worried for their friend.

Lucipe sighs heavily and shakes her head. “Ebony… please.” Ebony coughed and nodded as he looked directly at Ilesha and smiled. He shook his head and rolled his shoulders.

**“I’d really like it if you would put that away and not hurt my teammates without reason again please.”** As he said that he snapped his fingers. Ilesha looked up at him and shrugged as she retracted the wires and put her weapon away.

“Shivar, Shivar he’s our man if he can’t do it,” Bia laughed out and took a deep breath “fucking tase him!” He burst out laughing again as he fell onto his back. Lucipe looked at him before shaking her head and helped her tased teammate up onto his feet.

“Looks like we got out on the wrong foot. We are team PERL, the laughing asshole is Bia Pallas. Ebony is the dude you tased before this idiot who’s name is Remand. I am Lucipe.” Lucipe held out her hand and Ilesha tilted her head to the side and looked at her friends with a wide grin.

“Well Lucipe, my name is Ilesha, these three are Mavros, Cooper, and Akio. We are team IMCA.” The three-pointed boys nodded their heads and Perl nodded their heads back. “Those four are Adolpha, Lavey, Crystal, and Auburn. Team LAAC.”

“Howdy!” Lavey said with a grin on her face. Crystal nodded at them and Adolpha said hello while Auburn looked like he was going to be sick.

“Auburn, there is a bathroom about three doors down that hallway to your left. You look like you are going to be sick my guy.” Remand commented and the boy shook his head with a smile.

“No, I just need some water. I will be right back.” Auburn commented as he walked away. Ebony sniffed the air once and winced slightly. _Fish._ He thought to himself.

“And the last four are Jin, Aella, Romy, and Romelle of the team JARR!” The four girls all waved at them and smiled.

“Sorry to be a downer on everyone’s introduction, but there are faunas among you. Who is who and what exactly?” Lucipe asked and got an elbow to the ribs, courtesy of the snake faunas.

“Oh! Well… can one of you do that for me?” Ilesha asked and Cyrstal shook her head before stepping forward.

“I am a snow leopard fauna. Adolpha is a wolf fauna. Jin is an armadillo fauna with skin that can turn to scales. Aella is a sugar glider, and Auburn, the boy that ran off is a swordfish fauna. He has skin around his neck, that underwater can turn to gills. The rest of us are human.” Crystal explained before looking directly at Ebony. “You are a snake fauna.”

Ebony smirked. He was indeed a snake fauna. With his pale white skin and white scales, it was hard to tell. “How could you tell?” He asked with a grin.

“Well, ever so slightly over your left eye there is a patch of about six scales that are slightly off tint with your skin. I am not so sure what type of snake though…” Crystal explained as she narrowed her eyes slightly, causing her tail to twitch.

“I am an albino king cobra snake fauna. My animal traits are my scales, my eyes, and my fangs. Both my parents were reptile fauna so I kind of got really really lucky.” He commented. The 12 students all nodded respectfully before Adolpha came up to them.

“Is it possible for you to tell us where the training hall is? We want to get ready for the tournament.” She asked and Bia sat up from laying on the floor. Ebony shared a side glance at him before shaking his head.

“Lucky for you pretty lady, we were going to the training hall ourselves. Oh looks like vomit boy is back.” Bia commented, getting very angry glares and a hard kick in the back of the head, again, courtesy of Ebony as Auburn walked up to the group. “Ow, I'm sorry. I apologize for calling you vomit boy. But seriously how can you not-“

**“I would rather you not finish your sentence.”** Ebony commented harshly as he snapped his fingers and Bia’s mouth instantly shut closed. “If you would like to follow us we will gladly show you where the training hall is.” He said as he grabbed Bia by the collar of his uniform and started to drag him along as Remand and Lucipe and the 12 follow behind.


	2. Elevators, and Sister teams?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seven and their friends find a team called PERL who are able to help them find their way through the school to the Training rooms. Only to learn a little more about the past and meet some new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! So let us get this out of the way. 
> 
> RWBY isn't mine. 
> 
> LAAC, IMCA, JARR are not mine. They are Hester_Of_Ravenwood's little gremlins. 
> 
> Team PERL is indeed mine. They are my team, my little gremlins. Along with the other team of four that you will be meeting here soon.

_Can we address the elephant in the room here, please?_

_What do you mean Romy?_

_Like… They seem… off somehow. Like they look very tense. I don’t think they are showing us where we are supposed to go-_

“And we are here! The training hall!” Remand said happily, startling Romy and Jin. He pulled out his id card and opened the two hologram doors blocking their way. “There are about 40 rooms. 10 per year. We are second years. Well… We are anyway.” He commented by waving his hand at his team. “I am not sure about you lot though.”

“We are second years as well,” Mavros commented and Remand nodded. “Good! So there are four teams. That is 16 students. 8 pairs. We are on the first-year floor, we need to move up. So please continue to follow me.” He got smacked in the head. “Ow, okay follow _Us.”_

Team PERL made their way through the hall and to the elevator at the end. He punched in the second-floor button and a screen came up with a face. The face was a man who had a mustache and beard. His hair was slicked back into a man bun and it was looking down before it looked up at the group.

“Good morning. Who is going up to the second story?” The face said with a smile. Everyone other than PERL looked confused or worried at this as it is very very odd.

“Team PERL of Vacuo, LAAC, IMCA, and JARR of Beacon.” Remand said as the Hologram nodded. The screen vanished and the doors to the elevator opened.

“Okay, what was that?” Lavey asked as she looked at the team she was following. Ebony looked at her like she was crazy and nodded as he figured out once again they weren’t from Vacuo.

“That, Lavey, was a hologram. Vacuo has them for every elevator and every room as a protection function. Vacuo has these ID cards so the students and staff can walk around freely without issue. Everyone else on the other hand doesn’t get one so if you want to go to a training hall or like the CCT tower then you need to have a team or staff with you.” Ebony explained before shrugging.

“When Beacon what, 20 or so years ago yeah?” He asked and Lucipe nodded and he continued. “When beacon fell 20 years ago Vacuo shut itself off. Unlike Haven and Atlas, we wanted no part in it. So they put these in so if someone, like Cinder, Emerald and Mercury were to sneak their way into our school they would trip a lot of sirens and it would send the fourth years and the staff into action.”

“We still have a lot of problems with Crime and things here in Vacuo so we have to be ready when the time comes when we have to defend our school. And seeing how it’s the Vital festival, it is all like multiplied by one hundred.” Bia continued as he leaned against the elevator wall. The other students went inside and the doors closed. “Only the families of the tournament competitors are allowed in the stands along with their teams. That alone is a shit ton of people.”

“So, let me get this straight. Vacuo is still paranoid that there might be another attack?” Crystal commented. “That’s ridiculous. No one that stupid would attack so soon.”

“That’s the point,” Lucipe commented as she looked at Crystal. “No one might attack so soon but what would happen ten to twenty years from now, when all our defenses fall? There will be another. We are in a Crime riddled country. Many crime bosses plan and steal every day. So we have to be prepared. Our headmaster stated this. From when we hit fourth year onwards, we are huntsmen. Maybe its paranoia. But I find it reasonable.”

“Beacon, Atlas, and even Haven, you lot may be ready, but we are nowhere close. We are in a desert, with very little food and all that. So we depend on our own people to help us. In return, we are to create the strongest warriors we can.” Remand said softly. Adolpha looked at him confused and looked at her siblings in worry.

The doors chime open and the teams walk out into the second year training hall. Ebony and his team walked to the left side of the hallway and tried to open the door of room 1 only to find it locked. “Oh, you got to be kidding. If team TPAZ is here...” He commented as he unlocked the door.

“Oh we forgot to mention, we might be meeting up with our sister team when we got here. Seeing as how you lot are here, want to meet them?” Lucipe asked and the 12 looked at her confused. “Don’t worry they are friendly. Let’s go see what the hell they are up to.”

As all sixteen students walk into the training room they see four figures in the center of the room. Well, three humanoid figures and a large lycan wolf figure. They were all sitting down talking when the wolf turned its head over to the group and its tail started to wag.

“TPAZ, glad to see you are ready to get your asses kicked,” Bia commented as the four of PERL started to walk to the center.

Lucipe walked to the wolf and it knelt down and she patted its head before it picked her up. “Yes yes its good to see you too. Now put me down, you smell of sweat and dust.” The wolf put her down and stood up and looked at the 12 standing by the door.

Standing about nine feet tall and about three hundred or so pounds the wolf was intimidating. Which the group of 12 clearly showed fear. “What is that!” Jin commented as she stepped forward. “Scratch that. How did you get a Grimm to be friendly?”

All seven of team PERL and TPAZ laughed and shook their heads. “Sweetie, this isn’t any Grimm, this is our teammate Zach. We are training him so he can keep control and not attack us. He sucked at it in our first year. Now he is getting better, he already hugged Lucipe so that’s a good sign. But seeing how he doesn’t know you lot he's on high alert.”

The 12 looks to the one are talking and what they see is a blonde girl that, compared to the wolf is very short. She has long blonde hair that rivals Yang's in length and volume. She has a baby blue vest on over a white shirt with no sleeves. She has purple shorts on and powder blue high tops. She has a belt over and under her vest that has pouches on them. Crystal's eyes widened as she sees a short Lion tail swaying from side to side behind the girl.

“Names Teresa. Allow me to introduce my team. Pirate boy over there is Phillip." The 12 looks over to him to see Phillip and see that he has reddish-orange hair that is shorter on the sides but longer on the top that is gelled to stand and curl to the right side of his face. He has bright emerald green eyes. He has on a red jacket vest over a brown button-up shirt that has vibrant green buttons. He has on dark brown pants and combat boots on. 

"The tall and bulky one is Aadam." They look at Aadam to see Aadam appear to be wearing, apparently the bare minimum. He has a short sleeve shirt on and a pair of loose shorts that go down to his knees and nothing else. He has a holster with what appears to be a shotgun in it. He is about 6'11 and looks to be about 230 pounds of muscle. He has dark brown hair with eyes that look almost completely black. 

"And Wolfe here is Zach.” She introduced and smiled as she climbed onto Zachs back and sat on his shoulders. "Care to introduce yourselves? Or are you too scared to say anything?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Damn you made it through another short but sweet chapter. They will get longer eventually. But right now I will write what I want and if I like what I write I will post it. 
> 
> Again. Check out RWBY but Pollination Style from Hester. Its where I get a lot of my lore for this story from. 
> 
> Peace.


	3. Introductions and The Dark Corner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team PERL and TPAZ introduce their wolf-boy. And the inner workings of the crime world underneath Vacuo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, welcome back. Gotta get it out of the way.
> 
> RWBY isn't mine.
> 
> LAAC, IMCA, JARR are not mine. They are Hester_Of_Ravenwood's little gremlins.
> 
> PERL and TPAZ are mine. I hope yall enjoy this chapter.

“Care to introduce yourselves? Or are you too scared to say anything?”

_What is this? It’s… cold._ Lavey shivered slightly as she looked into Teresa’s eyes. Her grin looked like it was ear to ear but it was strange. Her eyes were glowing a faint blue glow and the wolf’s fur almost seemed to darken to a black and its eyes seemed to turn red like a grimm’s eyes. Lavey narrowed her eyes as she looked around the room and saw everyone else was normal. It was only the girl and the wolf that were odd.

“My-My name is Lavey. I am the team leader of Team LAAC. Adolpha, Auburn, and Crystal are my teammates. Ilesha, Akio, Mavros, and Cooper are team IMCA, and Jin, Aella, Romy, and Romelle are team JARR. We are from Beacon Academy. We are here to fight in the tournament. Is it possible for you… Zach to be… normal?” Lavey asked while shrugging her shoulders.

“Oh! Heh okay!” Teresa jumped off Zach’s shoulders and landed in front of the large Wolfman. “You know the drill big boy.” The wolf whined before crouching down onto his side. “Phillip. Get his bag and the blanket.” Phillip did as he was told and ran over to the side of the room.

“Oh! And if you lot could look away that would be great.” The twelve looked at each other before turning around, having their backs facing the two Vacuo teams. After a few minutes of bone-crunching sounds and roars of pain and constant yelling saying don’t look, silence filled the room once more.

“Zach, buddy. Cutie, you need to put on your clothes. Bia and Remand can you help him up so the rest of us can put clothes on him?”

_They are dressing him? Truly the boy can dress._

_Well… you did hear the bones literally breaking and sounding like they were being torn apart. So give the boy a break._

_If you turned to a giant wolfman and it broke all your bones, I am sure you would need help too._

_Yeah!_

As team JARR was silently communicating with each other everyone else could hear faint groans of pain before nothing once more.

“Alright, you can look now. Zach is dressed and ready for the day.” Teresa called happily and the twelve beacon students turned to see the seven standing up while a shorter male was sitting on the floor, leaning his back against Bia and Remand legs as they stand behind him.

“Before you ask, yes that is normal, no I can’t do it all day every day, yes it is painful, no I am not a grimm. I am a fauna. Wolf respectively.” Zach said with a relatively raspy yet high pitched voice. “Can you two help me up and over to the bench so I can try and get feeling in my legs?”

“Oh! Yeah of course”, “Absolutely my guy.” Both Bia and Remand said as they lifted Zach up and carried him over to the bench with ease. They set him down gently and patted him on the shoulder. As they walked back to the group.

“Seeing as how you all are here, Lucipe want to go keep him company while the rest of us spar for a bit? He really likes you.” Ebony asked and Lucipe nodded with a smile and jogged over to the wolf fauna before sitting down next to him.

“Three verses Three? You sure?” Aadam asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Phillip narrowed his eyes before leaning closer to Aadam and started to whisper something in his ear. Adolpha strained her ears to try and pick up something from it and caught a small portion of it.

_“maybe… take him… throw my… explode…”_ She shook her head and sighed heavily and Lavey looked at her curiously and she waved her hand and mouthed. _‘Tell you later.’_ Lavey nodded and looked back at the now 6 in front of them.

“Yo, beacon kids. Place your bets. PERL or TPAZ. We will see who is the strongest once in for all.” Bia said as he rolled his shoulders with a wide grin on his face. “But first. We need our weapons and combat gear. Cause we would be at a disadvantage if we fought in our uniforms while you fought us in your combat gear.” Teresa laughed and her tail swayed side to side.

“Then go get your combat gear. We aren’t going anywhere. Now.” As team PERL went off to get their gear minus Lcuipe, Teresa skipped over to the twelve standing by the door. “Come on. There is a ton of room in here. Spread out! Enjoy the show. I heard there were about seven siblings in Beacon. Being a very curious lion I am wondering if any of you are part of those seven groups.” She asked as she started to rock onto her heels and toes.

“If you must know,” Crystal said with a harsh tone, instantly wincing before continuing. “Adolpha, Jin, Aella, Lavey, Akio, Auburn and I are the seven siblings you were hearing about. Why is that important?” She asked and Teresa smiled genuinely before shrugging.

“Must be nice having family believe in you. Especially those that get to do the exact same thin’ you do so they can push you forward when you don’t want to go any farther…” She said softly before turning back and skipping back to her teammates, leaving the seven, no, all twelve students stunned and shocked by what she said.

Crystal stared at the ground in shock and wonder before looking at her teammates and friends in confusion. “Do you know…?” She started before her voice failed to continue working.

Lavey shook her head and shrug her shoulders and everyone else did the same, if not one or the other. Adolpha watched Teresa walk away with narrowed eyes and her ears pinned to her head. Something about this girl didn’t sit right with her, but she didn’t know what it was or if it was just the fact that she was ominous, either way, she would find out what she meant.

But one thing she did know, was that she saw a small red wolf paw print on the back of her left shoulder just peeking out from underneath the clothes.

Away from Vacuo, the academy and underneath the city was a bustling area of traders, smugglers, traffickers, thieves, and crime lords. There were boxes with the SDC snowflake, the Pirates cutlass, and many, many masks. Masks of different grimm, masks that covered half or more of each face. But the most popular mask was the beowolf mask. A while wolf skull with red fire dust crystals in the eyes and red paint creating a vine-like design going down the side of the snout and stopping at the tips of the canines. On the top of the skull, in-between the eyes are a U-shaped half circle with a line-shaped like an arrow going down the middle of it.

Fauna and human alike in this small, well not small shady trading hall all wear masks with the same design, just a few variant grimm masks. The clothes were ominous as well. From blacks to dark purples, to even whites and greys. However, one man, one woman, and two younger-looking people stood out among the crowd, wearing oranges and light blues with white trim. They wore masks but were more decretive in design, the large male figure having a nuckelavee skull with its horns curled and lengthened to where the horns were about three feet long.

The woman has a smaller version of the nuckelavee where the horns were cut off but have very tight yet decretive red designs on it. The two younger men wore a nevermore mask that has a black beak and red blood spatter design going from the beak to where the eyes were.

These four decretive colored figures all had one thing in common. On their shoulders, just peeking out from underneath the clothes, there was a _red wolf paw print._


	4. Spar and Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PERL and TPAZ minus the Z and the L have a sparring match and LAAC, JARR, and IMCA watch and take notes, while the evil comes up with plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Ladies and gents. Welcome back to this strange story. Before we begin, gotta get these out of the way. 
> 
> RWBY isnt mine. 
> 
> LAAC, JARR, and IMCA are not mine. They are Hesters. Go check out their story. 
> 
> But PERL and TPAZ along with The Dark Corner are mine. Have fun!

_"Teresa… You are destined for great things, but you need the help of others to guide you to those things… allow me to assist you… We could be the rulers of this kingdom… if not all of remnant! Teresa… are you listening to me girl… Teresa look at me. Teresa. Teresa!"_

“Teresa hey!” Teresa shook her head and looked up at her teammate Aadam, who was shaking her shoulders… She tilted her head to see all of team PERL and the rest of TPAZ around her with her new 12 friends standing behind them only to now figure out… she was on the floor. “You okay lioness?” Aadam asked softly as he helped her sit up straight.

“N-Not really… What happened…?” She looked at Aadam who looked at Ebony and he shrugged. “Well…”

_“Bia Pallas, Ebony Snake, Remand Shivar. Verses, Aadam Docker, Phillip Pirates, Teresa Latin. Combatants ready?”_

_In the middle of the Training room stood a hologram. A male figure with casual yet formal clothing was speaking to the teams. When all students pressed yes on the screen of the scrolls they tossed their scrolls to the side and held up their weapons. All unique and special in their own way._

_“Three.”_

_Ebony held his halberd in front of him, glowing red as he has placed a fire dust crystal in the cartridge of his halberd handle, his two other teammates, Bia and Remand stood about three feet behind him. Remand held his bow in front of him with an arrow cocked and ready to fire while Bia held his swords by his side, cracking his neck._

_“Two.”_

_Teresa smiled as she had her hands in front of her open, ready to parry any attack coming her way. Phillip stood to her right about 3 feet away with two daggers in his hands. One with a white crystal on the hilt and the other with a red crystal. Aadam knelt down behind them with his shotgun in his hands._

_“One.”_

_Aadam and Ebony’s eyes met and both smirked widely as they focused on each other. Knowing both are going to make this fight difficult if not dealt with._

_“Begin.”_

**_“Modify shadows.” , “Stay.”_ ** _It was too late. Aadam shifted into the shadows like he was never really there. Ebony cursed and looked back at his teammates._

_“Go Give Teresa and Phillip hell.” Both Bia and Remand nodded as they rushed forward, only to trip and slip on a sheet of ice. They looked up to see Teresa with her hands on the ground with ice crystals in them. She had this wicked grin as the ice began to slowly form over the two fallen members of PERL._

_“Crap crap crap crap!” Remand said as he activated his semblance and used his brute strength to smash outside of the dust. He smirked as he slid over to Bia and grabbed his arm and put it up to his face.“Up and at ‘em pall!” Bia threw a hard right hook, and Remand staggered back a bit._

_Bia groaned as he flared his aura and caused the ice to shatter as he got up. Both Remand and Bia looked at each other and nodded as Bia started to rush forward, careful not to slip on the ice while Remand shot fire dust arrows at where his feet would be giving Bia better footing as he barreled towards the two combatants in front of them._

_“Uh… Phillip!” Teresa yelled as she jumped back a few feet. Phillip took the initiative and threw his two daggers at Bia, and just as the daggers were about to hit he clenched his fists and pulled his hands back, causing the dust crystals to shatter and explode in his face. He took two more daggers from the inside of his jacket and threw them into the smoke cloud the other two daggers created and just as he was pulling his fists back he saw the daggers flying towards him but it was too late._

_The daggers exploded in his face causing him to be thrown back a few feet. Teresa looked at the aura counter on the wall and saw Phillip a little more than halfway while Bia was just a little less than so. She took a look at Aadams and ebony and seeing theirs being slowly chipped away by what she didn’t have a clue. She turned her head back to the smoke to be punched in the face by a massive fist. She squeaked as she flew back about 5 6 feet and bounced off her hands and landed on her feet. She narrowed her eyes to see Bia smiling down at her with a sinister grin. He cracked his knuckles and grabbed both his swords from his sheaths._

_‘Shit! How am I supposed to get away from him!’ Teresa cursed as she ducked and rolled to the side as she managed to dodge the wide swing of Bia. She continuously dodged before she heard an arrow whiz by her head and when she moved her head back to dodge it, she got hit by the hilt of the sword Bia was wielding. “You don’t play nice you know…” She muttered as she jumped and kicked Bia in the chest, infusing her legs with some of her aura to push him back a bit._

_He staggered and rubbed his chest. “I missed sparring with you.” He said with a smile and a tongue flick over his exposed teeth._

_“Yes well… I didn’t miss sparring with you.” Teresa shot back and Bia laughed lowly as he rushed her._

_Over on the other side of the room Ebony snake and Aadam Docker were going at it like no one’s business. Trading blow after blow, using their semblance to one-up each other only by a little. Ebony, making sure not to one command more than he has too and Aadam making sure he was able to conjure up an image whenever he could to dodge out of the way of an attack._

_However, Ebony was winning, not by much. He would command Aadam to freeze so he could slice at his aura a bit before letting it go as it takes a lot of aura to keep a large man in place. But Aadam was chipping away at him as well, causing an image to appear and sneak behind the snake fauna to attack then disappear once more. Ebony knew this was a losing fight as he noticed Aadam wasn’t staying in one place more than he has in the past. He narrowed his eyes and let his tongue out to sniff/taste the air before he ducked and placed his hands on Aadam’s chest. **“STAY!”** Aadam froze in place with a shocked look on his face._

_Ebony gritted his teeth. “Remand! Assistance please!” He called out and after only a second arrows started to hit Aadam in the side and legs. A few hit behind, to the side and in front of Aadam._

_“I’d move Ebony! They gonna explode!” Just as he was told Ebony jumped back, letting go of the command, holding Aadam in place, causing the dust around Aadam to explode. Causing a buzzer to go off._

_“ **Aadam Docker is out.** ” But not soon after the announcement, another two buzzers went off. _

_“ **Bia Pallas is out”, “Phillip Pirates is out.”**_

****

_“Shit shit shit!” Ebony could hear Teresa curse out loud as he turned to look at not only Remand frozen from the waist down trying to get his bow out from the ice, but also Teresa trying to get daggers from Philips now unconscious body._

_Ebony sighed as he walked over to remand and smashed his halberd against the Ice by his knees, causing the ice to shatter. Remand managed to get free and use his strength to pull his bow from the ice. “two v one?” Remand asked with a shrug. Ebony responded in kind, with a smack to Remand’s head with the handle of Black Order. “Let’s see what she does. Go to her left. I have her right.” Remand nodded._

_The two men walked and flanked Teresa, being about 5 6 feet away from her when she looked up at the two. She narrowed her eyes as she pulled two daggers with a white crystal on the bottom of them away from Phillip and stood up. She looked at Ebony, her back facing Remand. She didn’t see him anymore. No. She saw a man from her past. A man about 6’11, 380 pounds. Wide shoulders. A mane of wild blonde hair and a beard to match. He towered over her with his menacing grin._

_She let out a shaken sigh and she went to her knees and held up her hands. Both boys looked confused for a minute, after a silent minute she gripped the daggers tightly. She looked up at the man with a death glare from all hell and raised her hands higher. She hated feelining weak. **Hated it!** And having the man that caused her so much pain and anguish as a child didn’t help her any. So, with the daggers in hand, she did what any other normal person would. _

_She started to bring her fists down when Ebony went to touch her. **“STOP!”** He commanded, but it was too late. The ice dust on the daggers hit the ground and she activated her aura and the ice dust exploded, causing a wave of cold energy flash through the room, freezing and creating Ice wherever it went. It pushed Remand back against the wall and the ice-encased him. His buzzer going off. _

**_“Remand Shivar is out.”_ **

****

_Ebony was thrown back and Teresa dropped the daggers and raised her hands up in front of her, towards ebony, brought her hands back to her sides, and thrusted her hands forward. Sending Ice shards and large ice spikes at him._

_He dodged out of the way of most of the ice but he got caught between some ice spikes and got hit with several more, dropping his aura._

**_“Ebony Snake is out. Teresa Latin is victorious. Team TPAZ wins.”_ **

****

_The teams and their new friends from Beacon Academy all looked at this display of power with aw and shock. The twelve all waited to see what she did next. They saw her stand up, stagger for a bit, then fall on her face. At this point, Zach and Lucipe all rush over and help their friends get out of the ice. When everyone was out they all rushed over to Teresa and started to wake her up._

“And that’s what happened… Are you okay? Zach said that you were shaken up when Ebony and Remand flanked you.” Aadam asked and Teresa looked up at him before she sat up straight, rolling her shoulders.

Adolpha looked at her shoulder and saw more of the tattoo, the letters _TDC_ over the wolf paw print, and made a mental note to look up what those letters mean. Lavey looked at her with a questionable look before Adolpha waved her off. Lavey narrowed her eyes and grabbed her wrist before mouthing. ‘ _You will tell me later. Understand?’_ Adolpha nodded and Lavey let go of her wrist. Crystal and Jin looked at them confused before looking back at the group of eight.

“Well, Bia you owe be 50 lien.” Remand said, filling the silence in the room and Bia immediately protested. “No way man! This doesn’t count! You were frozen not beaten! It totally doesn’t count.” Remand rolled his eyes. “To be fair she was the one that froze and dropped my aura so…”

“Wait what is happening?” Aella asked and Both Bia and Remand looked at her and shrugged. “We were betting on whether or not it was Teresa that beat the shit out of Remand. Not freeze him till his aura breaks! Ebony help me here!” Bia looked at Ebony and he sighed heavily. “Teresa brought his aura down till the buzzer sounded. She was the one that created the ice, so therefor remand won the bet. Give him the 50 lien.” Bia grumbled when he dug in his pocket and tossed Remand the money.

“Well… seeing how we all are perfectly fine… it's almost about thirty minutes to one pm… why don’t we all get something to eat?” Zach offered and everyone nodded.

* * *

“Leader… We have about eighty percent of everything we need. We just need more people.”

“Hm.” The large male with the mane of hair sat on his large throne in the corner of the under dark. “How many people do we need?” The loud booming voice sounded.

“About three hundred, sir. We have all but three hundred.” The large man waved his hand before bringing it back on the armrest. “Go get them and train them. Get the children overages of 17 from our members and train them as well… Why are you still standing there?”

“We have… a slight problem.” , “What is the problem, Jonas? If it is the white fang kill them all. If it’s the police bribe them. If it's our members running, burn their mark and put them in the trafficking ring.”

The smaller man flinched in front of the large man who was now looking at him, the mask along frightening, but on the man-made it terrifying, causing him to shake uncontrollably. “W-well… We found her… Teresa.” The large male slowly sat up straight. “Where is my daughter?” He asked, his voice growling. The smaller male looked to the side of the leader to see the leader's wife standing before him, with his two sons standing by. The smaller man gulped.

“S-she is in the academy, sir! She… she is part of team TPAZ… friends with team PERL and is the second-best team of the second years.”

“She has been in that school for two years and we haven’t known!” The wife growled. “how is it just now that we are learning about this!?” She asked and the man whimpered. “Y-you see your grace, we haven’t been able to look in the academy’s files last year… we just recently gained control in the higher guards of the Academy… We… we were curious if we could get a team of four together to infiltrate the school and bring your daughter back for you! We just need for 17 and 18-year-olds to go in and take her.”

The leader turned his head to his sons and thought for a moment. “Jolene, my lioness and love… is it possible for sending Finlay and Karma as two of those four? Possibly send Rex and Dracon, as they are closest to her?” The woman thought for a moment, the lion ears on her head flicking and she nodded slowly. “Take Finlay and Karma, get Rex and Dracon to that school. Get my daughter back here. _Alive.”_

The smaller man nodded and ran out of the room and turned a corner, only to bump into a large man, smaller than the leader, but not by much. The man had one red eye and one blue eye, a scar going over his blue eye and down the right side of his face. “What do you have for me?” The smaller man straightened his posture and dusted off his clothes. “Teresa is in Vacuo’s academy, and it seems she along with her team are participating in the tournament, I have asked our leader to send four individuals to pose as students to go in and retrieve her. You will be pleasantly surprised that Rex is part of those four.”

The large man brought his hand up and ran his fingers through his beard, not as large as the leader but is well trimmed and taken care of. “Go talk to Rex… The other three might be told to bring her to them alive… but I have some… things to discuss with her before she goes back to her daddy. Make Rex bring her to me.” The smaller man nodded and walked away down the vast hallway while the larger man stayed still. He took out his scroll and looked through his gallery, full of photos of Teresa beaten and bruised beneath him, various stages of undress and bloodied in a variety of ways.

“Soon, you will be where you should be.”

“Right. Beside. Me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Shit. That was nuts. Alright so. I should apologize for not updating yesterday... but like... I had some family business and some problems with neighbors... so I won't. But I did make the chapter longer than the others as its own apology. (2735 words.)
> 
> Peace.


	5. News stories and new problems arise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of students from Beacon learns about The Dark Corner and teams PERL, TPAZ realizes how big of a problem The Dark Corner is becoming... or not?
> 
> Also, have more combat cause why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I know I haven't been active for a while. But this story is still going strong. Here are about 4500 words for yall to have fun with.

As the group of students all walk to the cafeteria they meet a bunch of other students from Haven, Atlas, even other teams from Vacuo. To LAAC, IMCA, and JARR it's odd to see many different uniforms and how people personalized them, but they can’t judge, because they also personalized their uniforms.

“I still can’t forget how insane Atlas students look in their uniforms. They look like robots.” Aella said as she took a seat next to her teammates at the table, JARR, LAAC, and IMCA sat next to each other, while PERL and TPAZ sat on the other side of the table. “Like seriously. Who would want to be a robot for the rest of their life?”

“That’s kind of insensitive Aella, cause you know about my mom…” Cooper said and Aella deflated. He knew he didn’t mean it, but it was a common occurrence that Aella didn’t think when she opened her mouth. “But I can agree, they look like they are machines.” Just as Cooper said that a group of what looked to be Atlas students grabbed their lunch and walked over to the group of 5 teams.

“That’s mainly because the university is connected to the military, so if we wanted to join, we are already trained to do the job.” The female commented, a thick Australian accent coming through, and Lucipe smiled as she leaned on her elbows. “It’s good to see old faces, Lucipe always a pleasure darling. The rest of you move, I want to sit with the lovely lady.” As the girl walked over the people from Team TPAZ shifted a bit to let her sit next to her.

“And its always good to see you are not letting those assholes at Atlas bringing you down Aris,” Lucipe commented as she elbowed the girl in the side and she laughed.

The three others, males respectfully all sat on the other side of Ebony, who had Bia and Remand in-between him and Lucipe. “You four participating?” Ebony nodded and turned to the man directly to his right. “We are Linus. It’s a pleasure you and Aris didn’t quite like you said you were last year.” The man shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

“Truthfully I am still on the fence, only because our mother went through so much putting us in that school, only to be berated and beaten because we got in and their little crotch goblin didn’t. ‘My boy Timmy deserves that spot in the academy, he is a strong boy and he can kill all the Grimm in the world’. Sure he can. After he gets checked for STD’s.” Linus said mockingly and the two other members laughed.

“Besides, if they did, they would still be stuck with us because we will just teleport to them.” , “And with my mind link, they can’t even hide from us.” The two others spoke up and Linus nodded. “They are mad set on joining us if we quit… Does Vacuo have another space holder for a team?”

Ebony laughed honestly and shrugged. “Good to see you too Terf, and Trek.” Ebony turned his head to the Beacon students on the other side of the table and blushed in embarrassment. “So, Everyone, these are our friends from Atlas, that is Aris, this is her brother Linus.” The two bowed their heads with a smile on their face. “And the twins are Terf and Trek.” The two that had got into a bit of a bickering battle turned their heads over to the three teams of beacon and nodded before waving.

“How did you meet these guys?” Jin asked as she took a bite of her burger. She slapped Aella’s hand that went for her fries. Aella sulked and Jin sighed as she handed her one and she bounced up again and ate it happily before eating her own lunch.

“Aris and Linus were apparently his friends before they moved to Mantle to start a new life because Aris couldn’t handle the heat as well as Linus can. And he can’t handle the cold of atlas and mantle as she can. Their mother, bless her kind heart, did everything she could for them, and even raised enough money to go to Atlas.” As Lucipe was explaining everything to the beacon squad, ebony’s scroll went off. He pulled it out and looked at the news article that popped up. He narrowed his red eyes and started to read it.

_The Dark Corner, as Vacuo knows is one of the largest and most destructive groups in the world of Remnant. Far worse than the White Fang. Reporters and witnesses say that they have been seeing The Dark Corner taking people from off the streets and in four months’ time those same people are walking amongst them like they have been there their whole life._

_And with these new members arise another problem. The Schnee Dust and the Pirate Cutlass shops are being robbed and destroyed every corner. They are also attacking Citizens that are near the shops to the point of being hospitalized. Here we have a girl recording the robbery only to be beaten and batted by these men and woman. This is what is left of that video._

He scrolls down and watches the video on silent, there was a shaken camera that zoomed in. He saw a group of men and woman throwing dust crystals at the glass windows, shattering them on impact by activating the dust in their hands. About 5 minutes go by of this robbery and in the video a man points at the camera and a group of four individuals walk over and as the camera person tried to run they dropped the camera, the only thing showing him there was a beating was the shadows on the ground and the blood splatter.

_The Dark Corner are getting bolder, going deep into the city and stealing where the police are more prominent, just this week along, 10 members of The Dark Corner were arrested, and 3 others were killed in a shootout with the police. The fallen members were no more than 21 years of age and they all were men. Eric Brownsmen, Lucas Firewalker, and Arlo Whither, all members of this group of nasty individuals who were taken at a very young age, as young as 6 years old. The 10 others are not listening to the police and are actively hurting themselves in their cells, finding some way of killing themselves so they can’t be pressed for questions._

“Hey Ebony!” Ebony shot his head up and hit his head against the chin of Linus. “Fuck man!” Ebony rubbed the back of his head and shook it. “Sorry, Linus. What were you saying?” Linus looked at him confused and pointed at Teresa. Ebony looked over and saw she was on the ground hyperventilating. “Shit!” He rushed over beside his team and team TPAZ.

“What happened?” He asked. Aadam looked at him as he shrugged. “She looked at this news article and apparently it caused her to panic because she is like this!” He said angrily and Ebony grabbed Teresa’s scroll and saw the news article that she read was the same news article he was reading. He put her scroll in his pocket and made her legs lay flat on the ground and he straddled her. The beacon teams looked at them confused as they leaned over the table.

Ebony placed his hands over her heads and leaned his forehead on hers. He took a few deep breaths and was visible doing so. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face as she took some deep breaths as well. It takes a few minutes for her to stop hyperventilating but tears still stream down her face. “What’s wrong? Teresa?” Ebony said softly as he placed one of his hands on her shoulder and the other wiping the tears away.

“I-I knew Arlo… Arlo Whither as a child. We were close. Not as close as me and my family but he was close in the sense where my father treated him like his own…” She said quietly and shook her head. “They can’t keep doing this… they are killing good people…”

“The police got into a shootout with them, some were going to fall no matter what happened.” Teresa shook her head violently and took a shuttered breath. “The Dark Corner can’t keep doing this…” Ebony looked at her confused before she gently pushed him off. “I’m going for some fresh air… and then I will explain… probably.” She muttered as she walked away.

Ebony narrowed his eyes before looking at Aris. “Go after her, she can’t be alone at the moment.” The girl nodded and jumped over the table and rushed in the direction Teresa went.

“What happened?” Aadam asked as he watched Ebony take a seat back at his tray of food. “Apparently she knew a member of The Dark Corner, one that just recently passed away due to a shootout with the police. They were close, apparently so close that her father thought of him as his own. Then she went on about the Dark Corner cant keep killing good people. I don’t know man.” Ebony commented before going back to eating. He grabbed his scroll and continued to read the article.

_‘The Dark Corner are a group of terrorists!’ Says the mayor. ‘All they do is steal and hurt innocent civilians! If they want something they shouldn’t be able to get away with doing with what they are doing!’ Mayor James Blackbeard commented. He said these words at a rally before a group of The Dark Corner fans started to shout out hatred claims towards the man. Saying the Dark Corner will rule this city soon the whole kingdom of Vacuo. Saying the only hurt and steal from those who get away with worse evils. The press rally was shut down after that._

_Soon, a few hours after the Rally ended Rumors and video evidence started popping up all over the news and large social media of the Mayor being a Pedophile and taking children from his board members' family’s and “Educating them.” Pictures and video of the board members taking their bruised and beaten children home were also shown as evidence of this._

Ebony choked on his water as he read the last paragraph. He looked at the pictures shown and sure enough, there were pictures of children going in his office, and coming out, bruised, clothes out of whack, and a video of the mayor having a little boy handcuffed to his chair with him thrusting his hips forward. He snarled and continued.

_Reports and Videos show The Dark Corner’s main robbing targets are the Schnee Dust, the Pirates Cutlass, and those who think they can get away with greater evils than robbery. Those who have been wanted for murder have come up dead, those accused of Rape are beaten and heavily bruised, those charged with greater evils than they get punished. And just a few days ago, on Friday of last week, Mayor James Blackbeard was found hung from the ceiling of his office, beaten, bruised, and with the words ‘Sins never forgotten’ cut into his chest with pictures of all the children’s faces that he has raped and victimized throughout his life on the floor._

_How did the police know it was The Dark Corner’s doing? Because on the back of the mayor is a large wolf paw print with claws extended and claw marks going up along his back and shoulders._

_So not only do The Dark Corner rob, and cheat people out of their income, but they also keep the streets safe from those who will harm us in more ways than one. Vacuo News report 827._

Ebony looked at his phone and narrowed his eyes before he placed it down on the table and rubbed his temples. He brought his hand to his mouth and bit down, injecting himself with venom as he was aggravated and his fangs were out. He took a moment and bit down again, making sure all of it was out before sighing heavily. “You alright Snakey?” Ebony looked up to see Lavey was the one who talked and he shrugged.

“Something tells me we are in for a big world of hurt, and soon. Let me explain, The Dark Corner is a group of non-profits that go around robbing The Schnee Dust shops and The Pirates cutlass for all sorts of different things. I just read an article that was posted recently, not even thirty minutes ago about what The Dark Corner is up to. Apparently our mayor was a closeted pedophile who would have his board members bring their children into his office so he could educate them. However, once the kids were inside, he locked the doors and had his way with them.” He scrolled up on his scroll and showed Lavey the pictures and the video and she narrowed her eyes at the sight.

“Apparently, The Dark Corner has been busy and killed him, down you will see a picture of his dead body.” He paused for her to scroll down and he continued once he knew she saw it.

“The Dark Corner has kept murders, rapists, and thieves off our streets, and we all thought it was the police doing it. Apparently not.” Lavey nodded and handed him his phone back.

“Apparently your police force is a bunch of stupid idiots.” She commented and he smiled and nodded. “What I don’t understand is that, why go after the Mayor and leave your mark when he was so openly against you. It’s like putting your name on a billboard saying ‘It was me all along.” Ebony shrugged and sighed.

“I don’t know. And to be honest, with all this going on, I don’t want to.” He laid his head in his hand as he poked at his food. Linus looked at him in confusion before taking his phone and started to read it.

“You said Teresa knew one of the fallen members yeah?” He asked and Ebony nodded. Linus showed him a picture of their tattoo. “I think she has more to say than just knowing.” Ebony looked at the tattoo and his eyes widened at seeing the wolf paw print with the letters TDC on it. “The members spend years trying to get the full tattoo. The only ones that have it to date are the leaders, and the leader’s family and closest second-hand men and women. And… well last time we were all together I saw Teresa changing, not on purpose or anything I just walking in the wrong room and saw she had this tattoo Minus the TDC. She hasn’t said a word about her family at all. Maybe this is why.”

Ebony narrowed his eyes and sighed heavily. “It is probably a coincidence. She is friends with Zach, he’s a wolf so she probably got a tattoo for him.” Linus shrugged and gave Ebony his phone. “I don’t know Linus… truly… but one thing I do know is that we lot have to go to class. Lavey, Jin, and Ilesha, what classes do you and your four teammates need to go to?”

“LAAC has Combat class with Professor Dragon. We have… also combat class with Dragon, and Ilesha along with us surprisingly.” Jin commented and Ebony nodded. “Three teams from each school have to go to combat class each period. And there are six teams from each school, so three teams from each. The other three go to a different class. And then we switch. We spend about 4 hours each. So an 8 hour day. Linus, hope to see you in combat class.” Ebony commented and then he stood up, the rest of his team following suit and leading the three beacon teams to the combat class lead by Professor Dragon.

“Welcome to combat class, I am Professor Dragon. I teach in the ways of aura and combat. Those from Vacuo can tell you that I don’t take no or I can’t do it for an answer. I know all your semblances from your combat instructors from your schools and I know what you can do. Now. Can I have 2 volunteers for the beginning of this class?” Professor Dragon, a large dark-skinned male stood in the center of the combat ring. He had a white tailored suit on with a black undershirt and a gold tie. He had a black scaled tail behind him showing that he was indeed a faunas of the lizard variety. He had slitted green eyes that were behind a pair of glasses. He stood roughly 7’3 and weighed about 350 lbs.

Ebony looked and Bia and elbowed him in the side. Bia winced before raising his hand. A girl from Haven with pigtails that were pink also raised her hand. “Excellent, Bia Pallas and Mika Nero, please go get your combat gear and meet me in the ring, please. Now the rest of you. I am going to need four more volunteers.” At this Jin raised her hand and Aella, Romy and Romelle all raised their hands. “Fantastic. Team Jarr, come down and get your combat gear.” The six volunteers all walked to the locker room.

“Now, they don’t know what I plan on doing, but you all will. The two, Bia and Mika will fight Team Jarr. Depending on how they do is how I will grade the fight. Everyone will fight today we have enough time; each fight has a time limit of 15 minutes. If it goes to the time, they are graded on the spot, if not, well… you will figure it out. Can someone tell me what your semblance and aura is?” Adolpha raised her hand.

“Aura is a projection of your soul. It can protect you from physical damage, and your semblance is more of the same, just in physical form.” Adolpha explained, and the professor smirked and shrugged. She looked at him confused.

“You are half right. You see, yes your aura is the projection of your soul, but your semblance is not the physical form of your aura. It is a manifestation of one's innate and personal power, a unique ability for each one of you. It is based on representing an aspect of their wielder. Much like your weapons your semblance is a tool to be used for good… Or the good that you believe” He explained as he started to walk back and forth, width-wise in the classroom, making sure to make eye contact with some in the audience, Lavey, Aadam, Adolpha, Ebony, Linus, and Cooper being a few. He stopped walking and he raised his hand and a glyph appeared on the ground, a black glyph with a wolf head visible in the middle.

“My semblance is much like the Schnee family glyphs but is very much different. I have the power to summon animals that I have seen in the past.” Professor Dragon stated as a large white fox with blue eyes appeared on the glyph and it sniffed the ground. “If I were to have touched the creature, I would feel its movements, if I smelt the creature I would have its sense of smell, If I saw it well… I have its eyesight. But only if I have eye contact with the said creature. My semblance, as I like to call it, is Animal calling.” He clenched his fist and the fox disappeared along with the glyph and Crystal whined. The professor laughed and smiled. “Don’t worry sweet girl, you will see that fox again soon enough. Now. What I want to teach you all today is self-control, now Bia knows what I teach so he will have a better understanding of what I ask, but Mika won't. So please pay attention… Teresa and Aris, it’s good that you two are joining us. Please take a seat, Teresa you know the rules you will be deducted ten points from your test score, and Aris, this is your only warning.”

The two girls nodded as they rushed over to their seats and sat down, after getting glares from their team leaders the 6 volunteers come walking out in their combat gear, Bia, in his white crop top with a spiked shouldered vest and armored leggings and boots and fingerless gloves. He has his swords connected and in the form of a spear with a large grin on his face. Mika was standing next to him, respectfully smaller by a lot. She was about 5’4 and about 100 pounds. She was in a black suit, with a white shirt and a red tie. Her pants were nicely pressed and her hair was slicked back in a high ponytail. She had no weapon visible but everyone in the room, just by her gaze, knew she was ready for a fight.

Team JARR were in their combat gear, Jin in a jean vest with a grey undershirt on and military-grade pants (With a shit ton of pockets) and black boots, Aella is in a red t-shirt with sweat pants with her cloak that is covering most of her body, Romy and Romelle were standing beside Aella, in three-piece suits that are a dark brown with red trim along the edges of their clothes and hats. Jin had her hammer leaning upon her shoulders lazily and Romy had her Caine beside her, leaning on it. The other two didn’t look armed but if you knew them you know they are definitely well-armed.

“Bia I would like you to stand behind Mika, while Jin I would like you to stand behind Romy, Aella, stand behind Romelle.” As he stated out the commands the six students did as they were told. “Weapons out and activated.” Team JARR and Mika all brought out their weapons and activated them. Jin raised her hammer and laid it on her shoulder, Romy grabbed her cane and started to twirl it in her hand as it changed into a sword. Romelle pulled out her stopwatch and started to play with it in her hand as Aella grabbed her blow pile and some darts. Bia resisted while he gripped the hilt of his sword. Mika turned back and looked at him confused. Bia looked back at her and grinned widely before looking back at the group of four in front of him.

“Ready?” Team JARR nodded and Mika nodded as well. Bia looked at the professor and grinned before he shrugged. The professor smirked as he raised his hand and a large bear appeared in the center of the ring. Bia instantly whipped out his swords and held them in front of him in an ‘X’ formation. His eyes were focused and determined. “What I need you six to do, is… well… Fight.”

Instantly Bia rushed and jumped over the bear and slashed his swords at one of the twins. Aella jumped on top of her sister’s shoulders and launched herself into the air and hung on the ceiling rafters. Jin swung her sword wide and Bia blocked with his sword before the hammers head launched itself into his shoulder, staggering him back. He rolled his shoulder and neck before grinning before ducked and the bear swiped its claw, hitting Jin square in the face, causing her to stagger back a few steps. The bear now gets on its hind legs and roars. Bia gulps and then rolls out of the way. He starts to run away before getting hit with a few blow darts in the back of the ankles. He cursed and fell forward. He transformed his spear and threw it to Aella who managed to dodge but her cloak gets stuck with the spear is lodged into the ceiling.

“THAT’S WHAT YOU GET YOU STUPID SUGAR GLIDER!” He yelled out and Aella narrowed her eyes at him. Jin instantly turned her head towards him and she also narrows her eyes. Romelle jumps up and attacks the bear with her watch on a chain. It bats her watch out of the way at tries to swing at her but hits the bottom of her foot. Romy struts her way over to Bia and grins as she swings down at him and he blocks before bringing his feet up, channeling some aura into his feet and kicked her straight in the gut, launching her back about 10 feet into Romelle. He grinned as he rolled onto his shoulders and pushed himself up with his hands by his head.

“Hey, Bia!” Bia turned his head over to Mika and tilted his head. “You think you can fight all of them if I can give you a boost?” Bia thought for a moment before grinning like a madman and nods. “Keep their attention to you and give me some time!” Bia nodded as he transformed his second sword into his spear and launched it at the twins, who just stood up and launched them into the wall. He ran forward and slid on his back underneath the bear and launched himself with his hands and kicked Jin in the gun, sending her back a bit before landing on his feet.

“I can’t help with Glider up on the ceiling! But the others I can!” He answers as he starts to dodge the hammer and punch Jin anywhere he can land his hits on her. The bear roars and rushes forward Jin smirked as she jumps. Bia tilts his head before turning and pushing his hands in front of him, grabbing the bears head. The bear pushes him back about five feet. He grits his teeth before growling at the bear as the bear roars at him.

Just as he holds the bears head, Bia feels strength surge through him in pulses, he can hear the sounds of footfalls and feels it on the ground before he grins. He raises a hand and starts to pound into the bear's head. The bear starts to roar in pain after a bit before the bear dissipates. Bia sends out a war cry that sounds like the bear before he rushes forth and hammers his shoulder into Jin, who was just about to send her hammerhead at him but watching the bear dissipate instantly after getting hit a few times startles her to the point where she didn’t.

Aella sighs heavily as she unclips her cloak and glides down and starts to look around to see who she can fight. She sees Bia fighting Jin and looked at her aura to see that it is dropping significantly and bias is slowly dropping as well. She looked at the twins who were knocked prone and knocked out as they hit the wall. She turned her head and looked at Mika who is holding her hands out and she looked at her aura to see she is also dropping. She narrowed her eyes. ‘Fuck it.’ She thought as she rushed over to Bia and kicked him straight in the head and he staggers to the side. He groans as he starts to dodge the hits that the two girls are sending his way.

Professor Dragon narrowed his eyes and watched the battle go on as he is taking notes on a clipboard and continued to take notes as Bia eliminated Aella from the match and soon after Jin as well. He took some final notes before a bell sounded aloud and all the combatants stopped fighting.

“That was interesting, to say the least. Let us go over your test scores shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Here you go. Lol. Stay toasty. 
> 
> Oh! ... Wait never mind again stay toasty.
> 
> Peace.


End file.
